


Gavin Looks Best on his Knees

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Gavin was being good. He was told to be good and he’d get his reward. Though that was a bit difficult at the moment. The vibrator plugging him up was on the lowest setting and the ring around his cock kept him from finding any real relief.Though those things he could handle. More than just handle it, he loved it. Being on display and just waiting was a favourite of his. Something he hadn’t indulged in much before he found his partners and trusted them to not leave him hanging for too long.He was sitting on his heels propped up on his knees.





	Gavin Looks Best on his Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of my Kinktober prompts I finished I'm posting over here because I'm really proud of it.
> 
> :D

Gavin was being good. He was told to be good and he’d get his reward. Though that was a bit difficult at the moment. The vibrator plugging him up was on the lowest setting and the ring around his cock kept him from finding any real relief. 

Though those things he could handle. More than just handle it, he loved it. Being on display and just waiting was a favourite of his. Something he hadn’t indulged in much before he found his partners and trusted them to not leave him hanging for too long.

He was sitting on his heels propped up on his knees. 

He was waiting on the floor, knees pressed into the soft carpet of the living room as he watched the show taking place in front of him.

His partners were just outside of reach. They were fucking on the couch, and he was just told to watch and wait. He’d get his reward if he was good and he’d been  _ so  _ good.  _ Damn it! _

He let out a tiny whine as he watched Nines taking both Hank and Connor so well.

Nines looked so good being spit-roasted, his eyes were closed in bliss and he was being rocked between the cock in his mouth and the one in his ass. His own cock was flushed and leaking, and Gavin wanted nothing more than to have it in his mouth. He couldn’t help but hope that was part of his reward.

Gavin licked his lips in wanting as he continued to watch the show. Just waiting and being good.

The noises from the trio keep increasing. The slick sounds of sex and the mix of moans and harsh breath. A chorus of noises that went right to Gavin’s leaking dick.

Then Connor let out a few pitched moans and his little thrusts started losing his rhythm. He was getting close.

Hank chuckled and slowed down his own thrusting and caressed Connor’s cheek. “Con,” he warned softly, “You know the rules.”

Connor whined a little bit and slowly pulled his hard dick out of Nines’ mouth.

Gavin groaned quietly as he watched the dazed look on Nines’ face as he blinked open his eyes and looked up. His face showing his disappointment at the loss.

Connor groaned himself as he grabbed his cock by the base, fending off his impending orgasm. Then a few seconds later he started stroking himself slowly and without much rhythm, joining Gavin’s waiting game.

Hank took that as his cue and grabbed Nines’ hips, “Nines? You ready?”

“Please,” Nines nodded.

Hank chuckled and pulled Nines back onto his dick and pushed his chest down into the couch and started thrusting deeper and faster.

Nines keened loudly at the sudden change, his eyes slamming shut again.

Hank kept up the brutal pace for a good few minutes until Nines started whining. “Ha-_ank.”_ He started, the sound airy and desperate, “I’m close.”

Hank grinned as he slowed down his pace, “That’s good. Gavin looks like he’s lonely.”

Gavin canted his hips a bit and whined when he was acknowledged. It was almost time for his reward.

Hank then slowly pulled out all the way of Nines, leaving him whining and empty.

Hank ran a soothing down Nines’ sides and helped him sit up. “Almost, just wait. Gavin’s been good.”

Gavin preened at the praise, even if it wasn’t directly spoken to him.

Hank looked over to Gavin and smiled, “Come on over her. I want you just like that right next to the couch.”

Gavin scrambled to obey and within a minute he was presented right next to the trio.

“Good boy,” Hank praised and reached out and ran a finger along Gavin’s bottom lip, “Open.”

Gavin obeyed and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

“Perfect,” Hank mused and turned to the two androids, “Ready to see who pretty he looks covered in our come?”

They both nodded and moved to where their dicks were level with Gavin’s face. Connor was still slowly and erratically stroking himself, looking like he was just waiting for the command to come.

Nines joined in and his breath caught in his throat, clearly still very close.

Hank hummed as he grabbed his own cock, “Close your eyes, Gav.”

Gavin did so and felt all of the anticipation start to crest because he could hear was the panting breaths of his partners and the wet sounds of them stroking their dicks.

Then one of them let out a choked moan, Gavin was certain is was Connor and felt the first warm stripe hit his face.

_ Finally, _ the thought ran through his mind as he basked in sensations of being painted. He groaned happily as a little bit got into his mouth and the taste clung to his tongue.

Then there was Nines’ distinct keening moan as he started coming too.

Hank let out a breathy laugh, “You three look so good. My good boys.” Then his hand was in Gavin’s hair as he finished as well.

Gavin moaned and rocked his hips, thrusting his cock into the empty air.

Hank’s hand went from Gavin’s hair to his cheek and started to smear the come around, “Fuck, Gav. You look so fucking good like this. You’ve been so good for us.” A beat, “You think he deserves his award.”

Gavin waited and he didn’t hear a response, so he could only hope that Connor and Nines nodded in agreement.

“You’ve been very good,” It was Connor who spoke this time.

Then before Gavin had a chance to react the vibrator was turned up a few notched and a punched out moan tumbled out of his mouth. He pushed back on the sensation chasing a release he couldn’t quite catch with the cock ring.

“Connor, you’re a tease,” Nines mused, his voice still a little scratchy.

Then a firm hand was around Gavin’s dick and then the cock ring was gone. He panted as Nines started working his length. It didn’t take long after that and he felt the tension snap and he was coming hard. His dick jerking and painting his own stomach, which he was sure was done on purpose, considering Nines was clearly aiming his dick straight up.

Then as he came down from his orgasm, he laughed a tiny bit. He had ended this session completely covered in come, his partners and his own. He couldn’t have been happier. “Love you guys.”

The responding chorus of  _ ‘I love you too’s _ was the icing on the cake.


End file.
